The present invention relates generally to hitching devices, and more specifically, to an apparatus for attaching a towing device to a vehicle.
The practice of pulling a detachable trailer behind a vehicle is universally popular. Trailers are utilized to haul a multitude of items such as, for example, boats, cars, motorcycles, electric wheelchairs, animals, lawn maintenance equipment and other items that would be undesirable to place in, or would be unpractical for, a typical vehicle. The use of vehicle-pulled trailers has also become popular for applications such as mobile advertising billboards and mobile tool/equipment servicing facilities. Because of the enormous use and popularity of trailers, any improvement thereto can prove to be a tremendous social benefit. In addition to trailers, other objects, such as vehicle tow bars, are frequently attached to vehicles for towing.
To connect a detachable object to a vehicle, traditionally, a ball-hitch was permanently connected to the rear under-frame of the vehicle via welds and/or bolts. Subsequently, this common attachment apparatus/method was improved and is now typically replaced with a box-like receiving member fixed to the under-frame of the vehicle. The box-like receiving member typically has a generally rectangular channel and at least two aligned apertures positioned on opposing sides thereof for aligning with either two apertures formed in a smaller box-like attaching member of the trailer or with two apertures formed in a towing device adapter. A towing device adapter is typically a member having a ball hitch on one end and a box-like second end, wherein the box-like end has at least two opposing apertures, and wherein the box-like end extends into the rectangular channel of the receiving member and the apertures of the adapter align with the apertures of the receiving member. A securing pin is then extended through the respective apertures thereby securing the adapter to the receiving member.
However, in view of the present invention, this type of securing means is disadvantageous. For instance, during use, the securing pin can suffer tremendous perpendicular and vibration forces. As a result, the pin can become dislodged from the apertures thus causing the trailer and its load to become separated. Consequently, an extremely dangerous road hazard can result.
It is known within the art to extend a small pin through a pinhole formed at the distal end of the securing pin for helping to prevent the disengagement of the securing pin. However, the small pin can often break and/or become disengaged itself, thereby eliminating any additional securing benefit. An additional disadvantage is that both pins must be completely removed from the respective aperture in order to remove the adapter from the receiving member. As a result, this method is time consuming and thus inefficient. Moreover, because the pins are not formed as an integral part of the adapter, the pins are often lost or misplaced.
It is therefore readily apparent that a new and improved apparatus for attaching a towing device is needed that adequately secures the apparatus to a receiving member, reduces the likelihood of dangerous accidental disengagements and can be easily secured or unsecured thereto. It is, therefore, to the provision of such an improvement that the present invention is directed.
Briefly described, in a preferred embodiment, the present invention both overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages, and meets the recognized needs for such a device, by providing an apparatus for attaching a towing device having two retractable pins on opposing sides for engaging within two apertures formed in a receiving member. A first end of the apparatus for attaching a towing device is generally a box-like shape and is dimensioned to be received within the box-like receiving member. The second end of the apparatus for attaching a towing device has a towing device attachment for attaching a trailer thereto. Once the first end is slid within the receiver and the pins of the apparatus for attaching a towing device are aligned with the apertures of the receiving member, the pins are then actuated to an extended locked position, thereby securing the apparatus for attaching a towing device to the receiving member. To remove the apparatus for attaching a towing device from the receiving member, the pins are simply actuated to a retracted position, and the apparatus for attaching a towing device is slid therefrom.
Several embodiments are disclosed for actuating the extension and retraction of the pins. In the preferred embodiment, a cam having a raised area and a longitudinally located recessed area is positioned within the apparatus for attaching a towing device, wherein the cam is engaged with an exterior knob. The cam is in contact with the two pins such that when the knob is slid in the longitudinal direction, the cam also slides in a longitudinal direction thereby placing the pins within the raised area (extended position) or the recessed area (retracted position) as desired.
As an alternate embodiment, a rotatable cam is disclosed wherein an exterior positioned knob can be rotated to produce a caming affect on the pins, thus retracting or extending the pins as desired based on the radial position of the knob.
As an additional alternate embodiment, a rotatable knob is provided that manipulates the longitudinal movement of a cam and thus the pins via a rack and gear assembly. The rotation of the knob rotates a concentric gear with teeth that are engaged with the teeth of a gear rack. The gear rack is fixed to a cam, as found in the preferred embodiment. As the knob is rotated, the gear rack and thus the cam are longitudinally slid to the retracted or extended position as desired.
Consequently, a feature and advantage of the present invention is to provide a new and improved apparatus for attaching a towing device.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is to provide a new and improved apparatus for attaching a towing device that can be easily and safely secured to a receiving member.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is to provide a new and improved apparatus for attaching a towing device that is removable.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is to provide a new and improved apparatus for attaching a towing device having two retractable/extendable pins for engaging apertures formed within the receiving members.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is to provide a new and improved apparatus for attaching a towing device having two retractable/extendable pins that are actuated via an exterior knob and a sliding cam.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is to provide a new and improved apparatus for attaching a towing device having two retractable/extendable pins that are actuated via an exterior knob and a rotatable cam.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is to provide a new and improved apparatus for attaching a towing device having two retractable/extendable pins that are cam actuated via an exterior knob, a gear and a gear rack.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is to provide a new and improved apparatus for attaching a towing device that has a removable knob to reduce the likelihood of unauthorized or unintentional disconnection.